Chibi Superior
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Xemnas has been chibified!  The Organization will rue the day they met this little tyrant!  Warnings:Chibi cuteness/language, possible pairings in later chapters and a large amount of respect lost!
1. The Little Tyrant

A/N: I have decided to write a Xemnas-chibi story, this one is a bit more serious than my Saix-chibi story, and you'll love the way the little tyrant acts.

::::

Chibi Superior

:::::

The meeting was called as always, but eleven members found themselves sitting in utter silence, waiting for the final two.

Axel scratched his head, "This is odd, the Superior being late to his own meeting."

Luxord rubbed his chin in speculation, "Hmmm…and Saix too…odd."

Xigbar chuckled, "Unless they're-"

Xaldin gagged, "Shut up Xigbar, no one wants your peanut gallery comments. Say something like that again and I'll stab your other eye out."

Xigbar held up his arms in defense, "Hey hey hey! I was just kidding! Settle down!" He pouted in mock-hurt.

:::::

Saix landed in his seat in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, looking around at the shocked expressions aimed at his current charge.

Xemnas frowned, crossing his arms, "What 'chu starin' at? I'm still 'da Superior!"

Xigbar opened up his mouth, "Saix?-"

Saix quickly interrupted him, "Yes, the Superior is a chibi, no, I have no idea how it happened, the sorcerer nobodies looked in panic, no, I do not know what to do to cure it, BUT, being that the Superior is…'out-of-commission' for the time being, I will step up and run things accordingly, I expect no complaints."

Axel blinked, "…Is it weird I think he's actually cute for once?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "He's still Xemnas-"

Xemnas growled, throwing a tantrum, "I DON'T CARE HOW SMALL I IS! I'M 'DA SUPERIOR! I DEMAND SOME RESPECT NOW FOOS!"

Marluxia had tears rolling down his cheeks, holding his sides for support, "Oh no! I think someone needs a time-out!"

Larxene burst out laughing, "Haha! Good one Mar-mar! Or a spanking! Oh wait! No sweets for da wittle Superior!"

Xemnas glared at them as hard as chibily possible, but it was all in vain, he was too adorable to look intimidating, "Stop it! Or I'll turn you inta' dusks!" He sniffled a little.

Saix growled, "You will all show him some respect, chibi or not, he IS the Superior, now Xigbar, I will appoint you second-in-command for now, do not disappoint me and-" Saix stopped when he felt a little hand tug at his cloak, "-Yes Superior?"

Xemnas leaned in close to his ear, "….I….gotta' go potty." He was blushing insanely, leading the others to laugh because they thought it was some sort of declaration of love that he was confessing.

Saix turned to him with a completely straight face, "…Can you go yourself?"

Xemnas pressed his fingers together, "I can…but…." He looked around cautiously, "I…..I….don't 'tink I can reach anything….or form 'da portal 'dere."

Saix sighed, "Xigbar take over, and remember to hand out the missions, I'll be back."

Demyx blinked, "Well, where are YOU going?"

Xemnas growled, frustrated at the lack of respect HE and SAIX were receiving, "NONE OF 'YER BEESWAX 'TUPID!" Xemnas looked even more embarrassed than before; apparently he had inherited a chibi vocabulary along with the body.

The others were dying of laughter, Saix sighed, making a portal and carrying Xemnas along with him, "This is going to be a looong day…."

:::::::::::

A/N: I loved Saix-chibi, so now Xemmy-chibi is here! Please R&R! The little tyrant demands it 'tupid!


	2. Update

A/N:

Hey guys! A small update on my active stories: college life is weird so expect slow updates but I am trying.

A small reward though for you guys:

**I'm currently role-playing on this website:**

WE NEED PEOPLE TO JOIN OUR ORGANIZATION XIII role-play, please PM me if you are interested or review this.

-You can role-play about just about anything for free! It's fun, I'm there (I'm lazy so that shows how easy it is!), you can chat with me about Xemsai or we could create a role-play about it together! We need more people on our Organization XIII role-play, please join!


	3. Zebras are Awesome

A/N: OMG! I'm finally updating. I'm so sorry for the wait guys and thanks to iloveanime9251, who reviewed and fueled my creative juices.

Warning: May contain fluff….of a different variety.

:::

Chibi Superior

:::

Chapter 2: Zebras are Awesome

Saix frowned as he found himself in front of Xemnas' office, usually he would go in there to hand the Superior the mission reports, or to receive the list of duties for the day. Saix couldn't help but be unnerved, it felt as if he were trespassing and going into the Superior's office and adjoined quarters without permission. The little chibi in his arms squirmed, "Saaaix open it! I GOT TO GO!"

Saix raised an eyebrow at the undignified declaration but nodded nonetheless, he opened the door to the office and walked across the long empty room (except for a few lone chairs, a desk and bookshelves), to another large marble door. He quickly turned the handle and holding his breath while leaned inside, he didn't want to disturb anything unnecessarily. Xemnas continued to squirm and his arms were starting to flail, his lower lip was being massacred by his baby teeth in an attempt to hold his 'urge' in and his fists were clenched and eyes shut tight. Saix looked down at his Superior, who now would remind anyone of a constipated child or an inflated balloon and then he desperately looked around the room for a bathroom. He was in luck….the Superior had one just across from a king-sized, no scratch that, the biggest bed Saix had ever seen in all his existence.

Saix ran over to it, surprised that Xemnas had no door to his bathroom, which he found rather odd but he disregarded it immediately. He set the chibi on the ground in front of the toilet and went to walk out-

Xemnas blinked at him, "Saix…where ya goin'?"

Saix froze in mid-step and he looked over his shoulder, "Yes Sir?"

Xemnas pouted, his legs crossed and he squeezed his knees together, "I can't go by myself! I can't weach the torlet!"

Saix felt his throat close and his fist clenched slightly, "I beg pardon Sir?...And you wish me to?"

Xemnas crossed his arms in anger, "HOLD ME DUH!"

Saix's left eye twitched ever so slightly as he stared the chibi down and he couldn't help but ask, "Honestly Sir?"

Xemnas' little chibi eyes narrowed dangerously, "Saix I'm CEREAL!"

Saix snorted, covering his mouth slightly to hide the small smirk that had appeared, "I'm sorry Sir, you're what?"

Xemnas squealed in anger, making a desperate attempt to climb his rather tall toilet and used his faux zebra-fur toilet cover to help him gain some traction. His little chibi face was screwed up in effort. Saix sighed, wondering why he hadn't just gave Xemnas to Xaldin or Vexen; then he realized who he was thinking about, and brushed it aside. Only he could take care of the Superior, the others would simply take advantage of his newfound weakness.

He grabbed Xemnas by his hips, hoisting him up and he used his foot to kick open the toilet, "I assume you can do the rest Sir?"

Xemnas had frozen the moment Saix picked him up and a little blush covered the chibi's cheeks, he looked up at Saix insecurely and ordered, "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK OTAY?"

Saix chuckled, "Oh, I'll try to restrain myself Sir."

:::::

:::::::

Saix couldn't help but notice when he set the Superior back down, after having him wash his hands of course, that Xemnas kept looking over his shoulder at him, like he wanted to be watched…. Saix rolled his eyes, it must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

Chibi Xemnas led Saix back to his bedroom and Saix finally got a chance to look at the Superior's less-than-humble abode. Besides the gigantic bed complete with silk sheets and a massive headboard and canopy, Xemnas also had a large wardrobe and a nice rug leading to a skylight window of Kingdom Hearts. If Saix could feel jealously for material possessions, he would have felt it now, sure he had his own view of Kingdom Hearts in his room, but he didn't have any of the other things, especially not the AMAZING bathroom he had noticed, bathtub, …a JACUZZI! Apparently it pays to be able to create your own world and everything inside it.

Saix looked at the bed again and noticed something sticking out from underneath it; taking the chance while Xemnas was on his tippy-toes trying to get to his clothes, he reached out and grabbed the object from under Xemnas' bed.

Saix froze for the second time in one evening; he found himself looking back into the soulless eyes of a stuffed zebra, who had a heart on his chest, his tongue sticking out and the message of 'I 3 You' above the heart. Saix grimaced, what _else_ didn't he know about his Superior?

::::::

Please R&R!...No, Saix is not a pedophile, if you're wondering….


	4. BUT DA BOOTIES!

A/N: I found my Chibi Xemnas muse!

ChibiXemnas: *salutes to audience*

Alright peeps I'm back with some more chibi-goodness.

Fact: listen to "I Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore" for this chapter, it will make EVERYTHING more funny.

:::::::::::

Chapter 3: BUT DA BOOTIES!

:::::::::::

Saix sighed as he watched Xemnas attempt to climb his dresser in order to obtain some proper clothing. Saix would never admit this out loud, but it was quite amusing watching Xemnas actually fail at something. Poor little Xemnas could not for the non-life of him reach his top drawer so he sat there pouting until he had an epiphany. He pulled out the lower drawers and used them as a ladder to scale him massive dresser.

Saix grinned a little as he saw two tan little feet sticking out from the top drawer as random clothing was getting tossed here and there in the room. He saw something land near him and picked up a pair of silky boxers with the word 'Sexy' written across the ass; Saix raised an eyebrow at that.

Xemnas popped his head out of the drawer, pouting, "Saix, I tink these are too big!"

Saix actually laughed a little, a small smile cracking across his features as he looked up at his completely naïve Superior, "I think you're right Sir, we'll need to get you new ones after breakfast." He walked over and hoisted the little nobody out of the drawer by hooking his arms under his armpits. Xemnas giggled, watching Saix all the while with fascinated eyes. Saix looked down at him, sighing a bit, "You'll have the stay in that cloak for a while longer."

Xemnas didn't seem upset, in fact, he had never seen the other nobody so jovial, "Otay." He reached up and put his hand in Saix's, tugging him towards the door. Saix raised an eyebrow at the gesture but mutely followed along. They traveled down the hallway in silence….well Saix was silent. Xemnas was swinging his arm, which swung Saix's arm as well, while humming a cheery little song.

Saix could swear his eyebrow was going to touch his hair when he observed this; it _must_ be one of the side effects of Vexen's experiment. There was _no way_ in Hades Xemnas was this happy. He opened the door to the kitchen and sat down. The others quickly assembled and Xaldin came out of the back of the kitchen, French toast in his hand. The plates were set and everyone was happily enjoying their food, except for Xemnas, who was sitting at the head of the table with his arms crossed and pouting.

Saix frowned, "Sir, is there something wrong?"

Xemnas blinked, looking over at Saix and nodding vigorously, "Ya! I want cereal!" He looked down at the French toast in disgust.

[A/N: He's _cereal _about wanting that cereal guys…]

Axel laughed at that and grinned, "Aw, Superior gonna throw a tantrum?"

Xemnas growled at him, puffing out his lower lip in annoyance, "Saix! Make Axel pay!"

Saix was surprised at this to say the least; the Superior needed him to solve his problems? Was that a bit of pride rearing its nasty head in his nonexistent heart? He shook it off and put on his best death-glare towards Axel, "Number VIII, do I need to remind you of the chain of command?"

Axel shrank a little in his seat and frowned, muttering a quiet, "No."

Xemnas smirked a chibi-smirk of utter chibi-evilness. Yes, rue his chibi powers. RUE THEM! He blinked cutely and put on a kicked puppy look towards Saix, "..Saix…can I have Lucky Charms? Wit some Alpha Bits?"

Saix's right eye twitched ever so slightly, he would never admit it….but he loved his Lucky Charms. He hoarded boxes under the cabinets to fuel his strange hunger for marshmallow and frosted bits. He sighed, inhaling a little bit to calm himself down, no sense going berserk over Lucky Charms…it wasn't as if he was going to eat his _last _box for the week.

::

::::::

:::::::::::

AND THE LITTLE FUCKER ATE HIS LAST BOX!

Saix was fuming, everyone could see the steam rising from the Diviner and had no sense nor reason for the source of his newfound anger. Saix growled, his eye twitching madly now, he spat out in utter hatred, "You full now Sir?"

Xemnas didn't notice the other's reaction and instead lifted up his bowl and grinned, "Look! I spelled your name!" He hoped to impress Saix. Saix took one look at the bowl and went utterly berserk, throwing his plate across the room and stomping out.

Xigbar leaned over and looked at the bowl, dying of laughter, "Oh dude! He spelled sex! Ahaha! That's rich!" Xigbar and the others started to howl with laughter as Xemnas sat in his chair, sniffling with tears forming. He hadn't meant to upset Saix. He scrambled off of his chair and ran as fast as his chibi-legs could carry him to Saix's room. He peeked his head in the cracked door, "S-saix?"

There was a low snarl, "What?"

Xemnas stuttered, "I…you s-said we w-would go g-get some clothes."

Saix had his back to the chibi and was on his bed with his legs pulled up against his chest. He was about to snap at him to go away, to go follow Xigbar or something, when an idea for revenge sprouted in his brain. He smirked and slowly turned, "Alright….let's go."

:::

::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

They arrived at the mall in Twilight Town, which somehow exists, in the peak hours of shopping times for the season. Saix had to scramble to keep a firm hold on Xemnas while maneuvering around haphazardly people who wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life or non-life out of the chibi's poor cheeks. Finally, after what seemed like hours of searching for it, he reached the department store. He sighed a bit in relief and a cruel grin cut across his features, now it was time to put his plan into action.

Xemnas tugged Saix toward the escalator, looking like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Even though their world had a floor that practically moved itself, but Saix wasn't one to judge. Xemnas scrambled up and sat on the moving handrail of the escalator while Saix stood, like a normal person, on the mobile steps. Xemnas squealed happily, "Weeeeeee!"

Saix tried to ignore the obnoxious stares he caught and when the 'ride' was over, promptly tugged Xemnas towards the children's clothing. Then he saw it, his revenge, and oh, revenge was going to be sweet. Sweeter than Lucky Charms.

Saix watched as Xemnas pulled out a variety of regular day clothes, mostly they were oriented around designs of puppies and dogs….which Saix found a bit unnerving. Then they had to find some pajamas and Saix was practically tingling with excitement. He handed a pajama set to Xemnas, a smirk plastered on his normally stoic face, "You're getting this one." He waved a bright pink pajama set with little poodles and a set of ridiculous booties attached to it in his face.

Xemnas blinked once, twice, then three times.

Then he whined, "BUT DA BOOTIES!"

Saix facefaulted. He didn't care it was pink he just cared it had booties?

::::::

END …for now.

:::::::

A/N: Haha epic fail Saix.

Yes, those are 'The Adventures of Saix-Puppy' references hidden it there…

Please R&R!


	5. I said NU!

A/N: FINALLY you say. Yeah….I needed some time for this one, a long chapter to celebrate.

My Chibi Xemnas muse was missing, I found him in Sai's underwear drawer, how odd.

What was he doing there? O.O;;

Warnings: This chapter has a sort-of-creeper, so it is not really funny and more serious. Or funny in a creepy sort of way. If you look into it, I am picking on a certain pairing if you squint hard [Chibi Xemmy hug if you can tell me which]

::::::::

Chibi Superior

:::::::::

Chapter 4: I said…NU!

Saix just stood there and eyed his former leader, "….you are kidding me right? You just don't want them because they have BOOTIES?" He looked ready to go berserk any second, which was a bad thing to do in a public place.

Xemnas looked at the ground, noticing Saix's tone and attributing it to him being in trouble, "…yeah." He kicked at the ground and pouted.

Saix growled, he could see his idea of revenge slipping away..and fast. What could he do next? There had to be something! It took a while but then it clicked, public humiliation. He knew Xemnas wouldn't be able to handle that, no child could, especially one with Xemnas' ego. He cleared his throat, taking on a fake softer tone with the chibi, "Sir, would you like to go to the bathroom before we leave?"

Xemnas blinked back a few tears he didn't know existed and nodded, "Yeah…I …I gots to go pee." He blushed a little.

Saix smirked, extending his hand and offering it up to the chibi, who gladly took it and followed him to the bathroom. Saix waited behind him, the chibi had opted to take a urinal instead of a stall. Saix smirked, _Perfect. _Saix knew the boy wasn't really potty-trained and he was sure he wouldn't be able to reach the urinal properly, so he'd piss his pants. What better public humiliation? The Superior of Organization XIII, pissing his pants, hilarious! Saix left the bathroom sneakily so that his plan could go into motion, he didn't want the chibi to turn around and ask him to lift him up again.

Xemnas looked around, whining a bit pathetically, where did Saix go? He whimpered and scanned the bathroom but there was no sign of the blue-haired nobody. He trembled and got terrified. Had the other abandoned him? Left him to die or worse? Xemnas looked up at the urinal and crossed his legs, an uncomfortable look dancing across his features. He needed to go to the bathroom, but he couldn't reach it!

Xemnas looked desperately under the stall doors in the hopes Saix would be hiding in there, playing a game of hide-and-seek with him. But to no avail. He whimpered again, the need becoming insistent. He heard the door opening behind him. He turned a bit, still dancing with his problem and looked up to see….

:::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::

Saix looked up at the large clock in the center of the mall. Surely the little brat had pissed himself by now. This was getting ridiculous. He rolled his eyes, Xemnas had probably fell into the toilet in an attempt to relieve his ache. He turned towards the bathroom and stopped, his blood running cold when he heard a chibi scream. He bolted towards the bathroom without a second's pause.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas blinked, looking up at the tall silver-haired male in question, "Excuse meh?"

The man coughed, his one wing flapped and he smiled a bit dementedly while offering a hand, "I said I could help you. Surely you'd like to see Mother?"

Xemnas backed up; he looked around for some hidden exit he wished could magically appear, "Whose Mother?"

The man stepped forward once more, smirking, "Oh, playing dumb are we Number I? Yes, I know who you are, trying to destroy Mother with your plans, well, it's a good thing I've found you so helpless now isn't it?" He raised a sword that was much too big to be in the room. Much to Xemnas' luck, it got stuck in the ceiling and the man was jiggling it desperately to force it loose, "Damn it all!" Perhaps now wasn't the time to be using an overcompensating sword. He let go of the sword, glaring daggers into the chibi's eyes, "I guess I'll just have to use my hands then." He smirked, "I will relish in your screams. I've always wondered how a nobody dies."

Xemnas' back hit the wall, he screamed out in terror. He didn't understand, why was this woman attacking him? "Pwease don't Miss Lady! I don't even know who Mother is! Pwease help me! Sai!"

The blue-haired nobody slammed the door open, he growled angrily, "Sephiroth! What are you doing here? Back away from the Superior!"

Xemnas jumped for joy and squealed out his words in a fast pace, "Sai! Help this lady is attacking me because of her mom or something and now I don't need to go pee because I did cuz I was scared!"

Saix snarled at the One-Winged Angel, he had not only threatened his Superior, but he had also wrecked his plan to demean his Superior. Now it was _on_. He summoned Lunatic and hit the Angel right in his back, causing him to stagger a bit. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, he reached back and yanked the weapon out, wincing a little, "Mongrel. You dare to challenge Mother?"

Saix bared his now-growing fangs, "Get away from the Superior you inbred moron. There's no such thing as Mother." He was trying to get himself between the Angel and Xemnas, he had to get the chibi out of there, he was defenseless.

Xemnas sniffled, feeling not only dirty and wet but scared that Saix was going to get hurt by this crazy lady with a deep voice, "Sai! Kick her butt! But watch out for those weird wing thingies there!"

Saix practically laughed at the chibi's cry. Sephiroth was not amused and grabbed Xemnas by the throat, attempting to choke the nonlife out of him. Xemnas clawed desperately at the hand clutching his throat, tears brimming in his eyes. His vision went hazy and he couldn't hear what was going on, everything was in a fog. He whined, choking out a name before passing out, "S-sai."

Saix didn't know what happened next, all he knew was that he was seeing red and that he could hear screaming. When the dust settled and the smoke cleared, he found the One Winged Angel gone; his sword had disappeared as well. The other thing he noticed was that he had an unconscious chibi nestled in his arms. He wasn't hurt really, his neck was bruised but the air had returned to his lungs and the nobody healing ability had kicked in. The chibi nuzzled into his arm slightly, a smile appearing on his lips and he murmured Saix's name happily.

This scene would have been cute or endearing, except this chibi smelled of piss. And Saix hated the smell of piss. He pinched his nose shut and rolled his eyes, briefly un-pinching his nose to open a portal, "You need a bath Superior."

::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Before I get complaints. I really thought I needed atleast ONE serious chibi-chapter. Although I noticed a lot of my stuff revolves around Xemnas peeing….kind of weird.

Also why Sephiroth you ask? Well, I never understood why Sephiroth wasn't recruited or why he wasn't the Orgy's enemy. The Organization is taking over the worlds, that's bad news for Mother no?

Next chapter I plan on falling back to my usual shoot-or-miss comedy [meaning you either think my jokes are funny or you don't]. I felt this chapter strengthened the bonds…if only a little.


	6. BATH TYME

A/N: OMFG I updated…..yeah long story short, college papers drain my will to write for fun. Sorry guys.

* * *

Chibi Superior

:::::::::

Chapter 5: BATH TYME

:::::::

* * *

Saix frowned, he really could not believe that even after death, he could not be rid of idiots. As if Lea hadn't been a red-headed terror on two legs, now he had to deal with a chibi version of the most insane person known to man. Hooray for him, he was officially the Organization's slave. He sighed as the chibi in front of him squirmed uncomfortably, a pout frowning on caramel lips as the chibi realized he was soaked in his urine.

Xemnas whimpered, "Sai….I….ewww."

Saix rolled his eyes, he was about the lead the chibi to his own room, but then considered the lingering scent of piss that the chibi seemed to be leaving, like hell he wanted that in HIS room. He smirked and opened up the Superior's quarters and then locked the door behind them. He walked over to the Jacuzzi, grinning in a state of utter bliss at the fact he was going to ruin Xemnas' bathroom for all the trouble he was causing him. Saix turned on the Jacuzzi and slowly filled it with warm water and went to one of the cabinets and snorted, "He has all the bubble bath in the world and soaps of every smell, no wonder our pay-checks suck ass."

Xemnas frowned, tugging on Saix's cloak, "Sai?...How do you suck butt?"

Saix opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, "…..Nevermind, get in the tub."

Xemnas blushed and wiggled in front of him like a dusk, his eyes focused on the tile floor, "B-b-but! …Are you comin' in too?"

Saix froze for the second time in his life, the first was when Lea said to go to the 'cool strange castle' now it was getting naked with a chibi, the idea itself sounded so shota it was disgusting. He crossed his arms, "No Sir, I am not getting in the Jacuzzi with you."

* * *

Saix frowned, there were some times in his life when his answer was final, he would stand firm and the others would flee in fear. He however, did not take into account chibi tantrums, the most convincing of methods known to mankind.

* * *

Xemnas sniffled, "But….but Sai."

Saix smirked, "No buts, now get your piss-stained ass in the Jacuzzi or you can just sit here alone and crying in your room. I'm through with you, I'm through with all this drama, I wasn't hired for this, I am a killer, a cold heartless beast that seeks blood and crushes the skulls of all who –"

Xemnas started to cry, "Why? Why?...What did I do?" Tears started to stream from his eyes, "I-I….I BAD? I MEAN? NUUU! PWEAS! SAI!" He latched onto the Berserker's leg, refusing to let go. Saix was inwardly freaking out as well, what was his leader doing? Was this some sort of test? Was this a tactic he hadn't heard among the man's endless amounts of ranting?

Saix frowned and started to try to get rid of the dead weight on his leg that smelled of piss, "Stop it. Stop it Sir. Xemnas….Xemnas if you don't let go I swear to Kingdom Hearts I am going to pull out my Claymore and chop your arms off."

Xemnas only cried harder if possible, on top of that he added in nuzzling his leg and practically slobbering all over his clean pants; he mentally noted to burn them later.

Saix then tried a new tactic, rapidly shaking his leg in an attempt to free it; it didn't fare any better; if possible, it made it worse. The chibi now looked dizzy and ready to puke.

Xemnas whined and sniffled, "Sai stop! Pweas! I getting sick!" He dropped off his leg and choked back another sob, holding his stomach and whimpering loudly.

Saix hissed at him and spat out, "Fine! You know what? Fine! I'll get in your damn Jacuzzi but if you so much as touch me I will DROWN YOU."

Xemnas suddenly brightened up and nodded, whipping away his tears and spit and whatever disgusting fluid Saix thought he could leak out. Saix glared at him, motioning for him to get in first; he sure as hell wasn't going to undress him. The little chibi all too eagerly yanked off his clothes, practically blinding the Diviner because he wasn't expecting it. Saix growled and put a hand in front of his eyes, "Goddammit Sir, have some sense of decency left in you."

He heard the chibi giggle and a small splash followed before he was looking at a pair of amber eyes glinting with excitement back up at him. Saix growled at that look, he didn't want the chibi relishing in manipulating him into doing things. He cast a fira and burned the chibi's clothes because he didn't want the task of cleaning them later. He frowned at the chibi, "Do you mind?"

Xemnas looked confused, "What?"

Saix motioned for him to turn around, "I don't want you watching me undress."

Xemnas pouted, a little confused but turned around. Saix immediately turned to one side and quickly unzipped his cloak and pulled off his shirt. The rest of his clothes soon came after and he piled them up in a neat stack, except for his pants, he burned them and summoned a dusk for a new pair. He slipped into the water, which was surprisingly nice and immediately added some bubble bath to cover up his bits.

Xemnas wiggled from across the Jacuzzi and whined, "Can I turn around now?"

Saix snorted and barked out, "Yeah whatever, just don't come near me."

There was an akward silence before Xemnas' voice piped up, "Sai?"

Saix was scrubbing the grim off one of his arms and turned with a snarl, "What?"

Xemnas touched his two index fingers together in a nervous manner, "Ummm…..why do you….have…you know…hair down there?"

Saix opened his mouth, then closed it then narrowed his eyes, "You little peeker."

Xemnas giggled and smiled like he had done something absolutely adorable, not disgusting and disturbingly adult, "I couldn't help it!"

Saix snarled, turning his back and quickly cleaning off the rest of his body, muttering angrily to himself about a certain chibi. He felt something tap his back and then swim away quickly before he could wind his arm around to hit it, "What? What do you want now?"

Xemnas blushed and murmured, "You didn't answer meh!"

Saix frowned, " I owe no explanations to you, now wash yourself and shut up."

Xemnas pouted, "…..I'll do it."

Saix raised a brow, that statement was so wrong in SO many ways, "Do…what exactly?"

Xemnas giggled and smiled a little, whispering in a sing-song voice, "Da big scream."

Saix curiously wondered how Xemnas' vocabulary seemed to be constantly deteriorating, but he brushed it off and smirked, "Oh? I'm terrified."

The little chibi chuckled darkly, the old Xemnas shining through, "Oh you will be."

* * *

A/N: Creepiest ending yet? I think so. Please R&R or creepy chibi will haunt your dreams.


	7. Wape!

A/N:

Stila the Anonymous Reviewer: Yeah I realize my idea is A LOT like _Cooking Mama_, can you tell that's where I draw my inspiration? I love _LilySilver _and all her stories but the major difference in her and my stories is that hers has a plot; mine is pee jokes! ^X^

Anyone who doesn't know _LilySilver_ and hasn't read _Cooking Mama_, please do, _Cooking Mama_ is like this story but multiply the awesomeness by 9000.

Warnings: I jump around a lot in this chapter, also chibi violence and Saix swears…A LOT ^_^…..

* * *

Chibi Superior

Chapter 6: Wape!

* * *

Saix paused in his scrubbing to eye the chibi suspiciously,"…what scream?"

Chibi Xemnas grinned and doggy-paddled around in a circle, seemingly caught up in his own evilness and conniving thoughts, "….wape."

Saix dead-stopped and dropped the wash-cloth into the water, "…I'm sorry what? You can't mean-"

The chibi nodded and giggled, "Wape. Wape wape wape! Everyone will be mad at you!"

Saix looked absolutely disgusted, "No one….no one will believe I'm trying to rape a little child Sir, but good try-"

Xemnas squealed and put on the water-works, "ELP!ELP! WAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Saix snarled and reached for the chibi, opting to strangle the life out of him until there was small popping noise and a chuckle.

"Wow dude, didn't know you liked kissing his ass THAT much."

Saix's golden eyes flicked up to look at the Freeshooter who had his arms crossed, "Number II this is none of your business now leave."

Xigbar laughed, "No you'd like that wouldn't you?" He looked down at Xemnas, who was putting on his best traumatized expression with added sniffles, "He looks terrified."

Xemnas nodded and whimpered, reaching his arms up towards Xigbar, "He twied! He twied to touch me with his hair down ere! And and…he burned my clothes!"

Saix snarled, "You lying little shit! You can't be fucking serious! I'm gonna kill you!" He grabbed Xemnas' arm which resulted in him crying and slapping him with his little hands weakly. Xemnas was saved by a pair of disembodied arms courtesy of Xigbar's space ability and tucked into the older member's cloak. Xigbar portalled himself down and grabbed a towel, wrapping the naked chibi up and picking up the shopping bags full of chibi clothes.

Xigbar shook his head at Saix, "Dude I can't believe you." He portalled out of the room to his own, leaving Saix in Xemnas' Jacuzzi alone to ponder his own thoughts.

* * *

Xigbar set the bag of clothes next to Xemnas and frowned, "Okay Xem, time to get dressed." He motioned towards the bag and turned around to give the chibi some privacy.

Xemnas saw an opportunity and he tugged on the pink poodle pajamas with the atrocious booties and snuck under the bed and through the cracked door. He grinned happily and moved into the hallway while tugging on the little pink hood complete with poodle ears. He heard Xigbar shout something but he wasn't really listening.

He giggled and pulled on the little pink mittens, walking down the hallway and humming happily. He was stopped by a set of legs running into him and the sound of notes stopping.

Demyx leaned over and grinned, "…..Superior?"

Xemnas peeked out from under the pink hood, "Wat?"

Demyx instantly started cooing, "Oh my god! You're so cute!" He squeezed the tiny Superior into a bear-hug, "Did you get bigger?" He set the chibi down and measured with his hand, which wasn't very accurate but did show a dramatic five inches of height. Demyx cocked his head to the side and grinned, "Wanna go hang out Sup?"

Xemnas frowned and crossed his arms, looking less like a tyrant and more like a disappointed poodle-boy, "Soup?...I already had food." He pouted and went to turn away to continue his dastardly deeds.

* * *

Saix snarled and paced his room, he could not for the nonlife of him believe that the little…little…MONSTER had claimed that he was…UGH! It was too disgusting too even think about, Saix huffed and sat in the zebra print LazyNobody chair. He ran a clawed hand through his hair and sighed, starting to cool down until a high-pitched scream echoed through the air. He however, recognized that scream as the resident Nocturne.

He walked out of Xemnas' room to find Demyx hanging from the ceiling of the hallway by thorns of Nothingness and the sight of a pink little blob fleeing around the corner, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He ran full-force down the hall after him, knocking Xigbar over as he came out of his room and throwing him into Demyx's hanging form.

Demyx blushed and wiggled frantically, "X-XIGGY GET YOUR FACE OUT OF MY CROTCH!"

Xigbar scrambled, still locked in the thorns and wiggled helplessly, not making their situation any better.

Marluxia, upon hearing such a claim, peeked his head out of the room and snapped his Kodak camera before disappearing back into his room cackling to himself.

* * *

Saix charged after the run-away chibi with vengeance, snarling and his eyes flashing gold, "WHEN I FIND YOU I'M RIPPING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" He was at running out of patience and well out of sanity to keep him level, he spotted the chibi as Xemnas in his mock-fear took a wrong turn and ended up in one of those random hallways in the castle that have dead-ends.

Saix smirked, "Got you now little fucker."


	8. Oooooooooo

ChibiXem Muse: *nods to audience* We're back!

Authoress: Sadly we've hit the end of our journey, but here's a lime to tide you over! Bye ….wave bye Xemnas

ChibiXem Muse: *waves* Bye!

* * *

Chapter 7: ….Ooooo

* * *

Xemnas' little hands held his cheeks in a facial expression reminiscent of _Home Alone, "_No Sai pweas!" He put on his best puppy-dog eyes, "Pweas." He sunk down to the ground, taking the advice of all those dog shows on TV about making yourself submissive and less intimidating than the canine in front of you…and by the foam drooling out of Saix's lips in anger, he was definitely more canine than man.

Saix snarled, baring his fangs, eyes showing how he was clinging to whatever sanity he had left, "…Xemnas."

Xemnas looked up, tears brimming his eyes, "I sowwy! I sowwy! I was mean! I sowwy!"

Saix reached down and slapped him across the head, making the chibi cower and cry out, "Ow! Saiii!" He sniffled, the waterworks already in full motion. He opened up his mouth and an unholy wail of chibi anguish wrenched forth.

Saix clapped both hands on his ears and grit his teeth, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Xemnas sniffled, his cries dying down and watching Saix become more and more enraged, obviously his first resort wasn't working, he sighed inwardly, it was down to his last and final trick.

"Nekkid tyme!"

Xemnas reached down and quickly undid the hooks and buttons on his jammies and stood proudly in his birthday suit in front of his Second-in-Command, "Hewwo."

Saix blinked once….twice….three times….."Why am I looking at a naked Xemnas chibi?...Why am I still looking…Xemnas get dressed…I think my brain melted."

Xemnas shook his head, silver hair growing down to his belly as he blinked curiously, "Wat…is happ-happening? Why am I naked?"

Saix touched his nose and then wiped the blood on his pantleg, drooling slightly, "H-huh?"

Xemnas crossed his arms, "Number VII, honestly, you act like you've never seen a naked man before, don't you look in the mirror? You see one every day-"

Saix's eyes hungrily took in the sight, looking up from his toes to his eyebrows then quickly dodging his vision away from angry amber eyes and back down lovely pecs, a glorious trail of silver hair, delicious member, down tanned and toned legs, "SEVEN!"

Saix nodded at whatever Xemnas was saying, eyes drinking in the sight and licking his lips, "Oooo this was worth it."

Xemnas stepped in front of him and pushed his hand under Saix's chin, lifting his vision to his own face, "Saix, look at me."

Saix looked back into the angry amber orbs and gulped, "….Yes Sir?"

Saix reached out and palmed a naughty place, making Xemnas squirm and frown, trying to keep his composure, "Seven!"

He batted the hand away, blush tinting his cheeks as he was shoved back and down against the ground, "Yes…One?" Saix purred deeply and licked a perky nipple, "I thought you planned on being nekkid."

Xemnas blushed and pushed the other off, tugging the pathetically pink jammies to his private area to shield it from view, "…Maybe." He got up and dusted himself off, tying the jammies like a makeshift diaper around himself, "…another time Seven."

Saix sat there pouting on the ground, cloak rumpled and hair disheveled in the fuss he had made, "Now I feel like the child in this relationship." He watched the tanned man quickly scurry down the hallway and into his office, the door clicking shut as he ignored II and IX struggling in the hallway.

Vexen patted him on the shoulder and continued walking down the hallway, ducking past the struggle and hanging mass and calling back, "Perhaps you are, Wapist."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short; I know it's wrapped up too quickly but to be honest I had no idea how to end it without Xemnas turning back and being nekkid.

On another note: You like or like_d_ this story before I ended it, then you'll like my RP site, quick on the link on my profile to find out~


	9. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
